Fallen Angel
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: When Lavi Bookman was crossing a street a car came around the corner not noticing him the car hit Lavi. But when Lavi opened his eye he felt no pain, he saw no blood either. The only thing he saw was a beautiful young boy, he looked like an angel, he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Summary:** Lavi Bookman never believed in miracles or anything to do of the sort; that all changed when he was walking across the street and a car was headed straight for him. He knew in his mind that he was going to die, but that day fate gave a twist for the best. He did get hit by the car but he only opened his eyes to see a few scratches on his body and something that would change his life forever; a boy. This boy looked like a angel, with snow white hair and a beautiful face that made him look transparent. Almost like a ghost, little did Lavi know that this boy was an angel. _His angel._

**Rating: **M (Rating for overall story, not every chapter.)

**Genre: **Romance, hurt/comfort.

**Pairing:** LavixAllen (Laven)

**Author's Note: **I do NOT own Man. Man belongs to it's rightful owners. This Story is dedicated to EvangelineRose2412, thank you for all of your support! Also a big thank you to all of you who have favorited, and reviewed my stories!

- O -

"Lavi wait up!" A girl with long dark green hair and deep green eyes ran towards a very tall teenage boy with fiery red hair, he had an eye patch over his left eye while the other one was a shimmering emerald green.

"Good morning Lenalee" the tall red head greeted the shorter girl through the crowd of other students around them walking into and towards the school.

"Good morning Lavi" Lenalee smiled up at the taller teen. "You feeling all better?" Lenalee gave a caring smile towards Lavi.

"Of course, I only got a few scratches. Nothing to worry about." Lavi smiled reassuringly at Lenalee.

_It was only four days ago when Lavi was crossing the street and a car came around the corner not noticing Lavi. Lavi knew he was going to die but when he closed his eye to except his fate he felt nothing. When he slowly looked up he saw he was on the ground and there was what looked like a teenage boy, maybe fifteen kneeling in front of him. He looked kind of blurry and fuzzy, like a ghost. He had white hair that laid on his beautiful_ _face. His face was mixed with relief and worry. "Are you alright?" Those were the only words he spoke before he could hear sirens in the distance. Then the boy was gone. _

"Ok, if you say so" Lenalee shrugged dropping the subject. "You ready for the social studies test today?" She looked up at Lavi.

"You know the answer to that" Lavi looked down at Lenalee as they walked through the front doors of the school.

"I know, just trying to make conversation." The shorter girl weakly smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Well I'll see you later" Lavi stopped at the classroom on the right side of the hall that had the label **Social Studies** to the left of the door.

"Ok, see you later" Lenalee waved as she walked down the hall away from Lavi.

- O -

"Let's see here" Lavi thought as stared down at his social studies test. "Which one is it, a or d? It's just like Kamui to make a trick question." Lavi thought some more as he tapped his pencil to his lips thinking.

"It's a" Lavi nearly fell out of his chair hearing the sudden voice next to him when he turned his head to see who it was he saw the same boy from four days ago. He was leaning over Lavi's shoulder looking down at his paper.

When Lavi looked around the room to see that no one had noticed the boy he started to get a weird feeling in his gut. He looked just had he had that same day. He still had that fuzzy and blurry look around his body, almost as if he was transparent. He was cute, Lavi had to admit that.

Lavi soon after looking at the boy for a few minutes just turned around and continued on his test. Surprisingly the whole day he followed Lavi. Trying to talk to him but Lavi just ignored him hoping that he would just get a hint and go away. But he never did. By the time Lavi had gotten home he had enough of this little game.

"What the hell do you want?" Lavi's words were ice cold as he walked into his apartment closing he door with a slam behind him. Hoping that he couldn't walk through the door, but he could.

"That is no way to talk to someone who saved your life" the boy followed Lavi through the apartment.

Lavi just snickered at hearing this as though it was a joke. "Save my life, what are you an angel or something" Lavi laughed cold heartedly as he tossed his backpack onto his bed.

"Actually, yes I am an angel" the white haired boy looked at Lavi with serious eyes.

"Pft, I don't believe in that religious shit" Lavi chuckled as he sat down on his bed alongside his backpack.

"I'm not an angel tied to a religion or something. Yes, people do associate angels with Christianity but I am not just any angel; I am a fallen angel." The boy continued to look down at Lavi on his bed.

"Look, whatever it is you need or want just take it I don't care" Lavi gave a slight glare towards the white haired boy.

"You really don't get this do you?" The boy sighed then started to talk again "Your grandfather is Mr. Bookman right?"

"How do you know that?" Lavi had a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Just call him and ask him about fallen angels then maybe you can help me." With that the boy just vanished.

"What the hell was that about?" Lavi murmured to himself.

- O -

"What do you want idiot grandson?" A raspy older voice answered the other line of Lavi's phone.

"Hello to you to" Lavi said sarcastically. He did eventually get curious about the boy and what he said about fallen angels so he ended up calling his grandfather.

"Yet again what do you want?" The voice said again.

"What can you tell me about fallen angels?" Lavi was always this direct with his grandfather about stuff like this.

"Why? Did you meet one?" The voice sounded somewhat eager.

"I don't know, that's why I need to know about them."

"Ok, well you have heard about angels right? Well fallen angels are people who have died and were a good enough person in life to deserve the title of an angel, but are lacking something. It is something that they have never experienced like, someone saying thank you to them, or something they never learned to do like, I don't know... lets just say cooking they are both not so good of examples but you get the point right?"

"Yes, so they are basically soon to be angels that died in vain?"

"Correct. Fallen angels are very rare to come across. But if someone did end up meeting a fallen angel it usually isn't a normal meeting. When you run into a fallen angel that asks you for help it means that you are the only one who can help them find what they need to be an angel. They know what they need to do but they don't know how to do it."

"What is their appearance like?"

"Well I guess you could say like a ghost. Does this mean you have met a fallen angel?"

"I think so"

- O -

After a long talk with his grandfather Lavi decided that he would help the young fallen angel. For one reason only, he was cute.

- O -

**I'm so sorry this story sucks! **

Yeah, so far I think that this story is ok but it needs work so I will work harder on the next chapter to make it better. Well that is if people want me to continue it... If I don't get at least three reviews for this chapter I will just delete this story and move on.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

I would like to give a big thanks to namine zemyx, Mourning New Moon and EvangelineRose2412 for reviewing and favoriting! Anyway onto the story!

- O -

"Now where did that boy go?" Lavi started to walk around his apartment peeking into rooms and around corners. "Come out, come out where ever you are" Lavi walked into his front room looking behind the couch for some reason.

"You know I'm not an animal right?" A voice came from behind Lavi making him jump in shock. "Oh, did I scare you?" Lavi was know looking the angel face on slightly trembling.

"Just a little" Lavi spoke sarcastically as he regained himself.

"Sorry" the boy gave a sympathetic smile towards Lavi.

"It's alright just don't do it again, you scared the shit out of me." Lavi sighed as he sat down on the couch he was looking behind.

"Why were you looking for me?" the white haired teen sat down next to Lavi. Which shouldn't be possible considering how people and objects can't touch him.

"I wanted to find you to say that I'll help you." Lavi looked at the younger teen as he burst with joy.

"Really? You'll help me?" The teen spoke as a big grin was spread across his face.

"I just said so didn't I?" Lavi spoke trying to pull of being cool and emotionless.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, if I could right now I would hug you!" The smile grew bigger on the younger boy.

"_Hug me?"_ Lavi though imagining that angelic boy with his arms around him, slowly putting his arms around the older boys neck bringing his lips closer to his own. _"Damn it! Stop thinking about things like that!" _Lavi wanted to smack himself, he couldn't think about this boy like that. After all he was an angel, he probably found stuff like that disgusting and disturbing between two men.

"No problem, we should get started with finding out what you need." Lavi sat up straight on the couch as he looked at the other boy. "By the way I don't even know your name, what is it? My name is Lavi, Lavi Bookman."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't notice that I never mentioned my name, how rude of me. My name is Allen, Allen Walker." Allen smiled.

"Allen, that's a really cute name" Lavi spoke before he thought about what he said.

"Cute?" Allen tilted his head as he looked at Lavi as if he were confused.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean cute I meant nice!" Lavi spoke frantically trying to cover up his slip up, he did mean cute but he never meant to say it.

"It's fine it really doesn't change the way that I look at you." The way that Allen spoke these words it was almost as if he knew Lavi's secret about him being gay.

"Ok, so we should really get to work on what it is you need" Lavi changed the subject back to what they were originally talking about.

"I already know what I need" Allen smiled at Lavi.

"Ok what is it?"

"I can't tell you that you have to find out yourself without any of my help" The younger boy smiled somewhat mischievously.

"Eh? How am I supposed to do that?" Lavi was now in a tighter spot then he was before.

"You have to learn about me from asking questions and picking up little hints I might throw out. So you basically have to act as a detective" Allen explained.

"This is going the be a big pain in the ass isn't it?" Lavi groaned.

"Yup" the younger boy grinned.

"Well might as well get started. How old are you?" Lavi sighed as he turned to face the boy head on.

"Fifteen"

"When did you die?"

"One week ago"

"How did you die?"

Allen bit his lip almost as if he didn't want to answer but he did. "A car hit me."

"I'm sorry" Lavi gave a sympathetic smile towards Allen.

"There's no need to be" Allen said somewhat coldly.

"Well, that's all of the questions I have for know. I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch if you want, or you can sleep in the spare bedroom" Lavi got up from the couch with a muffled sigh trying to get Allen to forget about him bringing up his death.

"You're fine with me sleeping here?" Allen had a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Where else would you stay?" Lavi turned around and faced Allen once again.

"I don't know" Allen let out a light sigh as if admitting defeat.

"Exactly, know you should be getting some sleep you must be pretty tired." Lavi gave a slight smile at Allen.

"Thanks, I'll just sleep on the couch." Allen returned the smile a million times brighter.

"Don't mention it." Lavi started to walk out of the room then stopped at the corner of the wall to turn of the light switch. "Hey Allen... Where did you go earlier today?"

"I didn't go anywhere, I just made myself invisible to you." Allen snuggled into the couch as he laid down.

"Don't do it again" Lavi's voice was somewhat stern as he spoke.

"Why?"

"Because you made me worry about you." Lavi whispered as he turned of the light switch and walked out of the room.

He whispered because he didn't want Allen to hear his response, but he did anyway.

- O -

Yay! I felt that I did a little better on this chapter still kind of rough though. Anyway I want at least five reviews on this before I start the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Restricted time

I would like to give a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed I did not expect that many reviews! For that you shall all get a cyber cookie! :D amazing right?

- O -

"Stupid alarm clock" Lavi mumbled as he slammed his fist into the loud object on his night stand. "Another beginning to another day." Lavi spoke to himself as he drug his nearly limp body out of his queen size bed.

He began to dig through his closet for a pair of clean pants when he heard a knocking at his door, "coming!" Lavi called out from his room as he sloppily pulled on his pants and slipped on a shirt making his way to his front door.

"Chomeske? What are you doing here?" Lavi opened his door surprised to a girl with hazel brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a tube top with a needless to say short skirt that barley covered her upper thighs.

"I came here to drive you to school silly." Chomeske cheekly smiled.

Lavi let out a low groan. Chomeske did this at least twice a week, another attempt at asking him out even though he tried to carefully show her that he wasn't interested. "Thanks but I'm a big boy and I can walk myself to school" Lavi said sarcastically.

"I know but I want to drive you, now go get ready I'll wait for you in my car." Chomeske said far to fast as she ran down the hallway of the apartment down the stairs.

"This is just getting old" Lavi groaned as he slammed his door shut and walked back into his bed room to grab his shoes and back pack. Once he got what he needed he saw Allen sleeping soundly on his couch.

He would have watched him sleep if he didn't have to go to school today. Then he thought before doing by reaching down to ruffle his hair.

"You know that you can't touch me right?" Allen looked up at Lavi speaking so suddenly that he made Lavi jump a little.

"W-what do you mean?" Lavi stuttered trying to catch his breath from the scare Allen gave him.

"You can't touch me, I'm like a ghost your hand would just go straight through me."

"Oh. sorry I ju-" Before Lavi could finish a honking cut him off.

"No need to be sorry I was just letting you know" Allen explained as he smiled.

"Ok, well I've got to go. Just do whatever you want you can stay here if you want." Lavi smiled at Allen as he put on his shoes.

"Ok, I think I will just stay here today. Thanks" Allen gave Lavi such a bright smile that it looked as though it came from the sun.

"Just don't go getting into any trouble." Lavi teased as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry, I won't" Allen called out as Lavi closed and locked the door to his apartment.

- O -

"Wow, that's a really big dent." Lavi commented as he opened the passenger side door to Chomeske's red Porsche, as he looked at the front of the car that had an indent on it the size of a microwave.

"Yeah, my dad gave me hell for that." Chomeske groaned as she pulled away from the apartment complex.

"I can imagine, what did you hit?" Lavi spoke as he tried to see if he could catch sight of the dent from the inside of the car.

"Some stupid kid that walked out on the cross walk and I didn't see him until I hit him" Chomeske explained obviously irritated by the topic.

"You hit someone?" Lavi looked surprised and somewhat horrified at the younger girl.

"Yeah, this kid looked like he bleached his hair and he had a scar over his eye almost looked like a tattoo."

Lavi's heart dropped then he thought of one thing _Allen_. He was the only person that has white hair and a scar; he acted as though didn't exist on the younger's face to avoid any bad memories or anything of the sort to come up. _"No, it couldn't be Allen I just know it. Wait, Allen died from a car hitting him!" _

"When did this happen?" Lavi dropped his head begging that it was all some sort of misunderstanding.

"One week ago." She said emotionless as if she didn't care. _She really didn't. _

"Pull over..."

"What?" Chomeske looked over at Lavi somewhat confused.

"Pull the fuck over!" Lavi yelled at Chomeske as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. _"She killed him... She killed Allen... She killed my angel..." _

Chomeske frightened pulled over on the side of the road less than a minute away from their school.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Chomeske stuttered as she spoke.

"You killed that boy, that nice, kind, amazing boy!" Lavi flung his door open with such force that it would have broken of the hinges if he used anymore force.

"I-I killed him?" The younger girl was know aware of her actions.

"Yes, you killed him... You are a killer." Those cold words went through Chomeske' head over and over again; as Lavi slammed the door closed and started to walk down the sidewalk to his school.

- O -

"What a crappy day" Lavi whispered to himself as he opened apartment door.

"Welcome back Lavi!" The red head opened his door to see Allen standing in front of the door smiling at his return home.

"Thanks." Lavi smiled back down at Allen as he closed the door and hung up his jacket on the coat rack next to the door as he dropped his ten ton backpack on the floor sighing.

"Did you have a good day?" Allen smiled as he followed Lavi who had walked into his kitchen and was searching around in his fridge for something to drink.

"Anything but." Lavi sighed as he pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down at his kitchen table.

"What happened?"

"I met the bitch that killed you."

"You what?" Allen yelled horrified as he looked at Lavi.

"Is that bad or something?" Lavi looked up confusingly at the younger boy.

Allen was know terrified. "Yes! That means that I only have four days left to get what I need!"

"What?" Lavi nearly fell out of his chair but regained his balance.

"Because you met the person that killed me it qualifies as you asking for help with what I need even if you didn't ask them anything of the sort." Allen looked as though he could faint.

"I swear I didn't know about that I'm so sorry I real-" "It isn't your fault, it's no ones fault" Allen cut him off as he started to speak.

They both sat in silence until Lavi broke the silence. "Well we can't give up, we have to at least try." Lavi smiled convincingly.

"You're right!" Allen brightened up his attitude.

"Ok, so I was thinking and I have a couple more questions for you..."

_And so it began the race to find what it was that Allen Walker needed, neither knew how they would make it in time but, one thing was for sure; Lavi would never give up. _

Sorry I meant to do this chapter last night but I forgot so here it is. I hope you all liked it! Big shocker right? Ok so yet again I want at least five reviews before I start the next chapter. Sorry this chapter wasn't to good, like at all... But I tried so that's all that counts!


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

Hello to all, I bet that most of you have noticed that I deleted my last chapter. My reason for doing so is because I got a lot of reviews saying that I was going to fast with the story so I will try this chapter again.

**Note:** The chapter will be pretty similar to the one I deleted, because I simply edited the chapter by adding and taking away a lot of stuff so please re-read if you have already the chapter I deleted.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I read reviews!

**Thanks To: **Muddy Lotus, EvangelineRose2412, namine zemyx, Remnant of Life, Artisu Yojichi, America's Belarus, silverXshadow, ClaymoreDarkAlicia and .

- O -

_Two days had gone by since Lavi had found out that Chomeske killed Allen. They were both working as hard as they could; Lavi trying to find out what it is that Allen needs, and Allen trying to give Lavi small hints and such about what he needs. _

"Allen... What would it be like for you if you didn't get what you needed in time?" Lavi looked up at Allen as he was currently looking through his notes on Allen.

"Um, well from what I've heard; my current state that I'm in right now would slowly disappear, fade, disintegrate or decompose into small light particles until it breaks." Allen looked at Lavi responding with such seriousness that Lavi could obviously tell that it was a hard topic to talk about.

Lavi scratched down some rough notes on the notebook in front of him that sat on his lap. "Are there any signs when your time is up?" Lavi asked as he was still focusing on his notes that he was taking on Allen.

"Well the atmosphere reacts to angels who have not succeeded in getting what it is they need. For instance it might be a raging thunder and lightning storm while the angel is leaving earth. Though it is different for every angel." Allen explained making sure not to leave out any crucial details.

"Oh ok, where do you go if you don't succeed in completing your task?" Lavi looked up at Allen from his note taking.

"Well, from what I know we lose our title as angels and just go onto the after life; or whatever it is that awaits us." Allen spoke without any ounce of emotion.

"That's just terrible." Lavi whispered just loud enough for Allen to hear.

"No, we failed to complete our task so we don't deserve our title." Allen shrugged as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"No, it's terrible that such a wonderful person like yourself would lose their title as an angel over something as stupid as this." Lavi looked down at his feet for some reason not wanting to look at Allen while saying this.

"You think I'm a wonderful person?" Allen titled his head as if he were confused.

"Y-yes." A bright red blush worked it's way onto Lavi's face.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for bothering you with all of this information it must be a big burden on your shoulders; dealing with it and me." Allen gave a weak wry smile.

"You are not a burden nor are you bothering me; if anything you are helping me understand far more about what there is to life." Lavi spoke seriously as he looked at Allen making sure that he got his point.

As silence fell between the two Lavi awkwardly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Ok, moving on to my next question. What was your family like?"

"I didn't have one, well that is when I died. My parents left me at birth due to a physical defect with my body. I was left up for adoption and soon I was adopted but my foster father 'Mana' died of a heart attack when I was eight. I was then pawned off on my uncle Cross. He is hands down the laziest, meanest, most selfish person I have ever met; and as for him he went missing five months before my death. So I lived alone for the time being until, well you know I died." Allen sighed in relief from the short story he had just told about his life.

"Well that's my one minute version of my life story." Allen light heartedly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That sure was interesting life you had" Lavi mumbled as he wrote down some more notes on his paper. "What about friends?" Lavi looked up at Allen as he set down his pencil and stretched his arms above his head slightly yawning.

"I didn't have many friends but they were still amazing." Allen smiled as he spoke.

"And?" Lavi motioned his hands in a gesture that said: _"continue on..."_

"Well that's all, I feel that what I need really doesn't involve my friends." Allen sighed.

"What about relationships? Did you have a girlfriend?" On the inside it was absolutely killing Lavi to ask this question.

"I didn't have a girlfriend, but I did have a boyfriend." A slight blush appeared on Allen's face along with, sorrow?

Lavi at that moment felt like he could dance in joy,_ "No way, Allen's gay! " _"So you're gay?" Lavi asked trying to act cool and if he didn't really care, he failed terribly.

"Yes" the blush slowly started to grow on Allen's face.

"So, how serious was your relationship?" Lavi immediately went back into his serious mode.

"Not very, I broke up with him the day before my death." Allen spoke with what appeared to be some anger in his voice.

"Oh, sorry was it a bad break up?" Lavi gave Allen a sympathetic look.

"I guess you could say that. I broke up with him because he cheated on me numerous times." Allen sighed in disgust of the mention of his old boyfriend. "And to answer any future questions he cheated on me sexually. He had sex with at least ten different people while I dated him."

"Wait, did you have sex with him?" Lavi slightly blushed and hated himself for asking such a thing.

"What? Hell no! Sure I liked him and all but I really didn't love him or anything." Allen blushed along with Lavi as he answered his question.

"Um, one more thing before we move on to the next topic. What's his name and where does he live?" Lavi partly joked as he spoke along with a small hint of a serious tone.

"Ha ha, very funny." Allen sarcastically spoke as he grinned at Lavi.

"I thought it was." Lavi grinned back at Allen as he continued to joke with his previous statement.

"Anyway, what was the next topic you wanted to ask me about?" Allen sighed.

"Oh yea, did you do any sports, clubs or anything of the sort?" Lavi spoke as he picked up the pencil sharpener off his desk and began to sharpen his dull pencil.

"I played the piano but I wasn't in my school's orchestra, and I did not play sports or anything else. I guess I was what you might call a normal student. I didn't do much to participate in school activities or really any activities of the sort." Allen awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Allen can I ask you something a little bit more, personal?" Lavi scratched down a few more stray notes before he looked up at the younger boy.

"Yes, you can ask whatever it is you want." Allen smiled as if he were trying to convince a person after a tragic accident that everything was alright.

"Ok, do you know when exactly you are going to leave tomorrow if I don't find out in time?" Lavi spoke ashamed of saying something like this, because it made him sound like he was giving up.

"I honestly have no idea, it could be late at night or early in the morning." Allen looked at Lavi upset that he didn't know that one question.

"Well we still can't give up no matter the time we have left." Lavi gave Allen a convincing smile.

"You're right, we can't give up." Allen triumphantly threw his fist in the air.

"That's the spirit." Lavi smiled as he patted the empty spot on the couch beside him. "Sit down, there's no need to stand; besides I have a lot more questions to ask." Lavi grinned at the younger boy as his hand still lingered on the seat beside him.

Allen politely obliged and sat down beside Lavi and the two began a long nights work.

- O -

After three hours of continuos question asking and note taking Allen asked Lavi a surprising question.

"Lavi, do you have a girlfriend?" Allen curiously asked as he watched Lavi take a sip out of his water bottle.

To Allen's surprise Lavi choked on his water and spit it everywhere. "N-no" Lavi coughed as he grabbed a napkin of his coffee table and wiped his face(where most of the water landed.)

"Do you like a girl?" Allen continued to watch Lavi clean up his mess of water.

"No, I don't like girls." Lavi could feel his face starting to heat up as he answered Allen's question.

"Oh, do you like a guy then?" Allen's face started to turn a little pink as he asked Lavi this question.

"Um, ye-" Lavi was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly got up from the couch to grab his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Lavi! You're up, check out channel 7 right know!" A feminine voice shouted through the phone.

"Ok, ok hold your horses Lenalee." Lavi walked over to his t.v and turned it on to channel 7 only to see the new's broadcasters talking about a wild party that went out of hand causing the house it was in to catch fire.

"Lenalee, what is this?" Lavi asked curious and confused.

"That my friend is the end result of a wild party that Dayshia hosted! You so should have been there, he had cigarettes, alcohol, tons and tons o-" Lavi snapped his phone shut with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyment.

"Stupid drunk Lenalee." Lavi mumbled as he tossed his phone onto his coffee table before rejoining Allen back on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes my stupid friends, they got out of had during a party and set fire to my best friend's house." Lavi groaned as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"That's not good." Allen's brow furrowed.

"No it's not, he could have possible jail time for all the things I know he supplied at the party." Lavi sighed as he looked over at Allen. "Anyway, enough about my stupid friends. What was it we were talking about?"

"I asked you if you liked anyone." Allen gave Lavi a somewhat serious look.

"Oh yea..." Lavi started to look away from Allen for some reason not wanting to see the younger boy.

"So..?" Allen spoke inquiring that he wanted an answer.

"No." Lavi hated saying this but he had no choice, even though he did like Allen very much he knew it was a forbidden love.

"Oh..." Allen bowed his head obviously ashamed of asking something like this.

"Anyway, there's some more question I would like to ask..." Lavi smiled trying to change the subject.

_Never did Lavi think that the response he got from Allen would ever amount to anything he was wrong, oh so wrong._

- O -

"Mmm..." Lavi fluttered open his eyes slowly looking around himself, then he noticed something. Allen was nowhere to be found. Lavi quickly got up off the couch suddenly remembering being very sleepy and tired as he and Allen continued to talk; he must have fallen asleep.

Lavi shook off the feeling of being tired and focused on the absence of Allen.

The thing he saw next made Lavi's heart drop. He saw his balcony door was wide open, there was a rain storm going on as thunder and lighting raged through the skies. Then he saw Allen, he was standing in the middle of the balcony staring up at the black sky and he looked far more transparent then he had before.

He looked just like how Allen described that he would if he didn't make it in time.

"Allen..." Lavi whispered just loud enough to make sure the younger boy heard him. When Allen turned to face Lavi there were tears running down his face and disappearing into nothing as they hit the ground.

"Lavi... Thank you for trying, I didn't think that I would be going so soon but fate is unpredictable." Allen tried to smile but he only cried harder when he tried. "Please forgive me for being such a burden. And I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough in order for you to find out what I needed."

Out of nowhere a crack appeared on Allen's left eye and slowly started to run down his face making him look like a shattered mirror.

"Allen...!" Lavi moved his legs as fast as he could running towards the breaking boy.

"My time is up, thank you, Lavi..." Allen managed to pull together one last smile before he broke. His body shattered into one million pieces turning into dust.

"Damn it, I love you Allen!" Lavi screamed as he took his first step onto the balcony only to taste the moist stale air. Allen was gone.

- O -

I hope you all liked my re-write of this chapter! Sorry it took so long, please review I will still want at least five reviews before I write the next chapter. Please tell me how I did on this chapter! I want to know if I made it better or worse. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Thanks to: **Muddy Lotus, EvangelineRose2412, namine zemyx, Remnant of Life, Artisu Yojichi, America's Belarus, silverXshadow, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, latechocox3, and flying pencil!

**Warning: **Lemon up ahead!

- O -

"Allen..." Lavi looked around himself to find he was all alone. "No... It can't be, I love him." Soon tears filled Lavi's green eye pouring almost as fast and hard as the rain around him.

"_Lavi...!" _Lavi looked up to see nothing, "what was that?" Lavi turned his head around to look behind him to the sides of him and directly to the sides of him but he didn't look in front of him. When he did he gaped in shock; it was Allen.

"Lavi!" Tears ran down Allen's face as he stood a couple feet I front of the older teen. He still looked somewhat transparent but his body was what it looked like to be reconstructing it's self. All of the light and dust particles were returning to Allen. By now he looked so real. No glow that formed around him, no transparency no more angel...

"Allen..." Lavi stared in shock at the younger boy in front of him.

Before Lavi could begin to register what had just happened Allen had thrown his arms around the older teen pulling him into a loving embrace. "Wait, how are still here?" Lavi put his hands on Allen's chest as he looked down at him with a surprised look on his face. "More importantly how can I touch you?"

"You found out what I needed... And you gave it to me."Allen smiled up at the older boy as more tears ran down his face and for once left remains on his shirt along with the rain.

"Wait... I found what you needed? What was it?" Lavi still looked dumbfounded by Allen's reappearance.

" Did you mean what you said?" Allen whispered into Lavi's ear .

"With all of my heart."Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. "I love you." Lavi whispered into Allen's ear as he pulled the younger boy in closer to himself.

"That's exactly what I've needed, _love_." Allen smiled up at Lavi as he ran his slender fingers in Lavi's rain soaked fiery red hair.

"But you've had a boyfriend before so shouldn't you have already experienced love?" Lavi looked down at the drenched boy as the rain continued to pour all around them.

"What we had wasn't real, he never loved me. All I was to him was a toy, a thing, a replaceable object. But on the other hand I never truly loved him back. There is only one person that I can say I truly love..." Allen brushed his fingers across Lavi's face to brush his stray hairs out of his face and behind his ears. "That person is you."

"I love you Lavi Bookman." Allen whispered to Lavi as he wrapped his arms around the red head's neck pulling himself up closer to Lavi's until both his and the older teen's lips connected.

"I love you Allen Walker." Lavi smiled as he cupped Allen's cheek in his hand as the other arm still rested around the white haired boy's waist. "Though you didn't answer my question on how you are still here and how I can touch you."

"It's a lapse in time. Since you gave me what I needed right before I was gone time is stopped for know. But it won't last long, maybe an hour or two." Sadness washed over Allen's face as he said this.

"Well, we can still make the time you have left worth while." Lavi smiled at Allen warmly. "We can talk, eat, go out, whatever it is you want to do we will do it."

"I want to sleep with you..." Allen bowed his head shamed by what he was saying.

"What?"Lavi looked down at Allen not hearing what the younger boy whispered.

"I want to sleep with you." Allen blushed as he spoke just buirdly raising the volume of his voice.

"I'm sorry but I really can't hear what you're saying please speak up." Lavi coaxed the younger boy obviously wanting to know what he was saying.

"I want to have sex with you!" Allen bellowed not thinking about what he said.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Lavi lustily grinned as he pulled Allen in closer to him before pressing their lips together. "I never would have guessed an angel would say something like that." Lavi continued to grin as he started to nuzzle Allen neck with playful bites and nips.

"You act as if angels don't have sexual desires like other people do." Allen let out a low whimper as Lavi started to bite harder.

"I guess I just see angels like yourself as pure minded without any dirty thoughts." Lavi ran his tongue along Allen's neck as he let out a small moan.

"Me pure minded? Ha, that's funny; do I need to remind you I'm the one who asked for this?" Allen watched as Lavi began to unbutton his vest he was wearing.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lavi stood up from unbuttoning Allen's vest to look Allen eye to eye.

"Yes, on one condition." Allen looked at Lavi seriously as he spoke.

"What would that be?" Lavi looked at Allen with curious eyes.

"That we don't do it on your balcony." Allen motioned around him to bring it to Lavi's attention that they were on his balcony and it was still pouring rain.

"Yea, that might be a good idea." Lavi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Allen picking him up of the ground bridal style as he walked back into his apartment slamming his balcony door shut by kicking it. Soon he made his way to his bedroom, gently tossing Allen down onto his soft bed. He was on top of the younger boy in seconds attacking his lips with his own.

"Mmm... Lavi..." Allen moaned through Lavi's lips as they kissed while Lavi's skilled fingers went back to unbuttoning Allen's vest.

Soon Allen's vest was off and tossed to a random corner of Lavi's room. At seeing how many buttons were on Allen's white long sleeve shirt Lavi got an annoyed look on his face and ripped the front of the shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Lavi...! You ruined my shirt!" Allen glared down at the lust filled red head.

"I'll buy you another one." Lavi simply answered before he pressed his lips to Allen's bare chest. As Lavi took his hands under Allen's still partly cover chest to find Allen's nipples his hand ran across his left arm; it felt different. Almost a little dry, but somehow smooth. When he pulled the sleeve down that covered the arm to see why it felt that way he felt a little shocked. The arm was black. Pure black.

"Lavi...! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, I just... I'm sorry... You don't want to continue anymore do you?" Allen dropped his head in shame of his arm, he hated that _thing_. It was hideous, always standing out, almost as if it were mocking him. He wished more than anything to have a normal arm but he was just stuck with the monstrous deformity.

A light chuckle came from Lavi which made Allen look up in shock, _he was laughing at him_? "W-what's so funny?" Allen was somewhat angered and surprised by Lavi.

"Just you Allen... I could care less if you have a deformity, you are still you no matter what. You got it? I love you no matter what." Lavi pulled Allen into his arms kissing his forehead gently as he did so.

"You don't care about my deformity?" Allen looked up shocked at Lavi.

"Nope, not one bit." Lavi smiled down at Allen as he gently started to remove the rest of Allen's shirt. "See, you are perfect." Lavi grinned at Allen as he tossed the younger's shirt over to the corner where his vest laid.

"So you want to continue?" Allen looked down at Lavi as he ran his fingers up and down his bare chest teasingly.

"Yes, know which, top or bottom?" Lavi smiled as he pinched Allen's nipple with his left hand as the other ran down his leg and rubbed Allen's forming erection through his pants.

"Bottom." Allen whimpered as Lavi began to unzip Allen's pants.

"Seriously?" Lavi looked surprised by Allen's response.

"Yes, I want you inside of me." Allen smiled lustily as Lavi began to pull down his pants.

Before Allen could react Lavi yanked off his pants and underwear in one swift pull leaving him bare and naked on Lavi's bed. He shivered at the sudden feel of cold air around him.

"Don't you need to take off your clothes to?" Allen looked at Lavi curiously.

"Just hold on, don't want to go to fast." Lavi grinned as he pulled off his short sleeve shirt and threw it over to the pile of Allen's clothes. As he did with his pants as well.

"Allen... Do you want me to suck you off?" Lavi pulled away from Allen and looked down at him with needy eyes.

"Yes" Allen blushed at hearing his voice sounding so lust filled.

In seconds Lavi had engulfed Allen's length relaxing his gag reflex. "Lavi...!" Allen moaned as Lavi continued to swirl his tongue around Allen's member. "Please! S-stop teasing me!" Allen let out another moan. Lavi let out a throaty moan before his mouth was filled with Allen's seed, after swallowing all of the bitter cum Lavi pulled his mouth away from Allen's member.

"Ok, are you ready?" Lavi looked up at Allen's hot sweaty figure.

"Y-yes." Allen stuttered as he looked up at Lavi with needy eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to insert one finger right now, ok?" Lavi positioned himself under Allen's entrance.

As Lavi stuck his first finger inside Allen the younger boy shivered as he let out a light moan. Soon Lavi had inserted a second finger, scissoring inside Allen stretching out his young lover.

"Ahh...! Lavi! Please I-I cant hold it in any longer!" Allen let out a breathy moan.

"Just one more finger, ok?" Lavi looked hopefully down at Allen to understand. With that Lavi inserted his last finger and began to scissor inside Allen again causing him to moan uncontrollably.

"Please...!" Allen moaned.

"Ok, it will hurt a little at first but please bare with it." Lavi pulled his fingers out of Allen and positioned himself under Allen's entrance as he rolled Allen onto his back.

As he entered Allen he groaned. "Damn Allen loosen up, you're to tight." As soon as Allen loosened up enough for Lavi to push further inside of him he came all over himself and Lavi. As Lavi pushed further and further he finally hit Allen sweet spot making Allen see stars.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed out his lovers name as pain and pleasure raked through his body. Lavi then came inside Allen letting out a breathy moan as he sighed.

"Allen... I love you." Lavi slowly pulled himself out of allen as he rolled to the side of him and kissed the younger boy gently on the lips.

"I love you to Lavi." Allen smiled as he buried his head into Lavi's chest tired and sweaty.

Soon Allen feel asleep and Lavi gently pulled up his blanket over himself and his lover as they both drifted of into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

- O -

Wow... O/ / /O I never meant for it to go that far with the lemon but I did anyway. I hope you liked it. Please tell me how I did on the chapter and the lemon. Please review! Thanks for reading!

**Note: **I wrote this at three in the morning so I am sorry if it sucked. (-_-')


	6. Chapter 6: Forever

**Author's Note: **This note is to America's Belarus, (for those who don't know, she goes to my school...) Please, I know that you are not a big fan of yoai and thanks for putting up with it to reading this. But however, I created this account to let my imagination run free and it's kind of hard when a decent group of people at my school know that I write this and I never wanted anyone in the first place to find out...(Some of) My friends of course know this and respect my wishes to do so but, some people know that I would have rather not have found out. Like for example: my best friend's boyfriend. He thinks that I'm alright but know I feel that he looks at me differently because you showed him my previous chapter with the lemon... I am self conscious of how some people at school would react if they found out about my secret obsession. So if you would please stop talking about this during our classes I would greatly appreciate it. My reasoning for this is because it makes me feel subconscious when you and some of my other friends talk about it during class and refer my stories to mindless butt sex... And to my friend who might be reading this *cough* Sierra *cough* Please don't discriminate me writing my stories, it makes me feel bad inside when you talk about my writing badly saying things like "no.. just no." or "that scared me for life!"It was your own choice to read it! So please keep your thoughts to yourself! And please note if one more person finds out I write these stories I will change my username and I will not take it lightly if you are the reason why they find out, you have been warned! I hope that you understand my reasoning for writing this... And if you still tell more people if you find my new username I will create a new account and delete this one. Moving all of my stories over in the process. To all of you who have commented or favorited one of my stories I will send you my new account name in a personal message. 

- O -

"Mmm" Allen mumbled as he slowly flickered open his eyes. When he came to his senses he could feel something warm pressing up against him; wait, something warm?

Allen shot to life as he sat up noticing that not only was he in Lavi's bed but he was naked with the red head's arms around his waist as well.

"H-how..." Allen looked around himself confused. "How can I still be here?" Allen slipped out of Lavi's grip and stood up on the soft carpet below his feet.

"Wait...!" Allen quickly ran over to the pile of both his and Lavi's clothes and pulled out his torn shirt pulling his arms through the sleeves he ran out of the room making his way to the balcony.

As Allen pushed open the balcony door he stood dumbfounded, it was snowing. "B-but how?" Allen took a step out on to the snow glazed balcony. "N-no way!" Allen threw his arms up in the air as if he were celebrating New Years Eve. "The time lapse has stopped and I'm still here so that means... I can try one more time..." Tears of joy ran down Allen's face as he spined and jumped in pure joy.

In Lavi's bedroom the tired red head was just know waking up. Once he saw the empty spot next to him his heart dropped and shattered into one million pieces. "Allen..." Lavi let tears run down his face.

_"Lavi..!"_Allen thought as he looked up at the snow filled sky. Within seconds Allen ran off of the balcony and ran back to Lavi's room.

"Allen..." Lavi whispered to himself once more as he sat up wiping off the tears that had run down his face.

"Lavi...!" Allen bursted in the door way of Lavi's room covered in snow. "Get up!" Allen ran over to the shocked red head pulling him out of the bed practically dragging him down the hallway.

"Look!" Allen stepped out onto the balcony with his hand grasping Lavi's wrist. "It's snowing!" Allen let go of Lavi's wrist only to pull him into a loving embrace. "You know what this means don't you?"

"N-no, how are you..?" Lavi looked down at Allen confused and shocked by the sudden appearance of the younger boy.

"The time lapse is over and I'm still here so that means I get a second chance at life!" Allen smiled up at Lavi as he wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck. "Why are you crying?" Allen looked confused at Lavi as he just know noticed the older boy's tear stained cheeks.

"It's just that I thought you were gone and know..." Lavi buried his face into the younger's shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again...!" Lavi pulled Allen closer to himself.

"I won't, I promise." Allen pulled himself up to Lavi's lips until they pressed against his own.

"Wait, so you're back for good?" Lavi looked down at Allen with wondering eyes.

"Yea, I'm back..." Allen smiled up at Lavi as tears filled his eyes and soon fell down his face.

"That's good, I don't know what I would do if you truly left me." Lavi pulled Allen closer to himself.

"Um, Lavi do you think that we could maybe go back inside?" Allen blushed a little while saying this.

"That might be a good idea." Lavi chuckled. "Well considering how you're just wearing a shirt and well I'm not wearing anything what so ever."

"Wait, you're not wearing anything?" Allen blushed as he thought about how long they had been standing out on the balcony.

"Nope, you drug me out of my room far to fast for me to put on anything." Lavi laughed as he looked up at the snowing sky.

"Sorry" Allen continued to blush.

"No need, because you pulled my lazy ass out of bed I get to experience this with you. But, I would like to go inside now." Lavi smiled at his young lover.

"Me to." Allen grinned at Lavi as he pulled himself out of their embrace and took Lavi's hand leading him back into the warm apartment closing the balcony door behind him.

"That snow sure is beautiful." Allen smiled as he stared through the window that was formed in the balcony door."

"I wouldn't say beautiful." Lavi shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Allen from behind.

"Why not?" Allen turned slightly to look at Lavi confused.

"Because you're standing here, and you are far more beautiful." Lavi nuzzled Allen's neck lovingly.

"That's a little corny, but I love you for it." Allen smiled at his lover.

"Glad to hear it, because you're going to have to put up with it for a while." Lavi grinned down at Allen as he idly played with a strand of the younger boy's hair.

"A while?" Allen turned around to face Lavi confused by his statement.

"Well that is if you want to stay together." Lavi looked down at Allen with a stern look on his face.

"Of course I wan to stay together! It's just that I thought that we could maybe be together for well... Forever..." Allen looked down at his feet almost as if he were ashamed of what he was saying.

"Forever it is." Lavi smiled cheekily as he pulled Allen into a loving embrace.

And there it was, they would forever be together. Or so they thought...

- O -

"Lavi!" Allen screamed in attempt to bring life back to the lifeless figure in front of him. "Please... Don't leave me... I love you..." Allen spoke through tears that he tried to stop but they kept coming despite his efforts.

It had all happened so fast... Allen and Lavi had been walking across the street when a bus came hurling around the corner. As Allen closed his eyes excepting his cruel fate once again he felt hands push him out of the way. By the time Allen had come to his senses it was to late blood had splattered everywhere. Lavi had pushed him out of the way...

- O -

I hope you all liked it! Cliffhanger ending, dun dun dun...! Sorry about it being crazy short. I took a big turn on this story, I hope I like the end product... Anyway, Review and you will get a chapter that mush sooner! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Coma

**Thanks to: **I would like to give a huge thanks to all of you who have consistently reviewed! Muddy Lotus, latexchocox3, EvangelineRose2412, Remnant of Life and Flying Pencil, thank you all so very much for reviewing on every chapter! For all of your reviews I will try to make this chapter the best one yet, wish me luck!

Oh yea and just a little thing I would like to say to any of my friends (other than you awesome people that I just recognized for their acts of awesomeness) that are possibly reading this, it is not just mindless gay porn!

- O -

"Is he going to be alright?" Allen sat holding Lavi's hand in the ambulance as the vehicle sped through the streets with deafening sirens.

"I honestly don't know..." The tall man with brown hair stood on the other side of Lavi pumping air into his lungs through something that almost looked like a balloon. "But, we'll try everything that we can to make sure he stays with us." The man convincingly smiled at Allen hoping to gain some sort of trust with the younger man.

"It's all my fault... Because... He pushed me out of they way... He could die." Allen looked down at his and Lavi's hands as he noticed how limp his fingers felt.

"Look, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's the driver's fault for not only speeding but hitting a pedestrian when they had the right away." The taller man smiled awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking. What's your relationship with this young man?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Allen blushed while saying this. He knew how the world responded to homosexuals so he kept to himself about these things, but right now it just seemed so _right. _

"Oh, it must be hard on you; I'm sorry." _"Wait, what?" _Allen thought to himself as he looked up at the older man in confusion.

"Y-you don't find it weird or sickening?" Allen looked up mystified by this man; taken back by his small act of kindness.

"Why would I find it weird or sickening?" The man looked up at Allen confused and somewhat offended by his statement. "In my opinion love is love no matter the shape or form. And no one should be judged by who they love no matter the age or gender." The man smiled up kindly.

"Thanks, that is the first time I have ever had someone said something so nice and caring to me. Well besides Lavi." Allen smiled at the older man as he spoke. "I really mean it, thank you."

- O -

"Allen!" The white haired boy sitting in the hospital waiting room was startled by the voice of Lenalee. They had both met once before this, which actually happened to be two days ago. It had only been one week since Allen had been brought back to life, but now on the inside he felt dead again.

"Lenalee..." Allen looked up at the older girl with sad distressed eyes. As he looked slightly past her he noticed that her older brother Kamui was there as well as Lavi's other friends Dayshia, Marie, Krory, Miranda, and even Kanda.

"Oh my god, Allen when I got the call and I heard I just... I'm so sorry. I know that we just met not to long ago but... It must be tough." Lenalee looked at Allen with sympathetic eyes as she kneeled down and gave the shattered boy a friendly hug. "He'll get better, things will look up soon you'll see." Lenalee smiled as she pulled her arms away from the younger boy and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Yea, everything will be alright. We're here for you all the way." Lavi's friend Dayshia smiled at Allen as he took the seat next two over from Lenalee knowing that her insane brother would want to sit next to her.

"We promise everything will be alright." Lenalee's older brother Kamui smiled at Allen as he took the seat he was expected to next to Lenalee.

"You promise?" Allen looked up at all of Lavi's friends looking for security on this statement.

"You just heard him say that didn't you? We all know that everything will be just fine" Kanda looked down at Allen for the first time ever not glaring. It was a big surprise to everyone in the room to see Kanda not being an asshole.

"See even Kanda knows everything will be alright, we promise." Lenalee smiled as she gently rested her hand on Allen's leg to comfort the younger boy.

"Thank you." Allen smiled looking up at all of the people around him. "I really mean it, thanks."

Then it began the long wait for the surgery to end and for Lavi to get better; but when the doctor came out to announce the results Allen felt as if he was dying all over again. All of that stuff that they said about how Lavi would get better and how they promised he would be alright, all of that was so wrong.

_Lavi was in a coma. _

- O -

The months slowly went by. Day by day, week by week, month by month; Allen waited for Lavi to wake up. The doctors said that his coma should have only lasted a month or two. They were so off... Allen had learned to adapt to this new life style. Wake up, go to work, go to the flower bouquet store, buy flowers, go to the hospital, visit with the receptionists, go see Lavi, stay for two to three hours (at least a day), go home, eat, fall asleep, repeat. That same schedule everyday for onemonth, then two, then three, then four, until two years had passed by.

"Good afternoon May, Nana, Alice." Allen kindly greeted the receptionists at the front of the hospital.

"Hi Allen, how are you?" A young woman with long black hair greeted the younger boy.

"I'm doing alright, thanks for asking Alice." Allen smiled warmly to Alice.

"Well, Lavi is doing ok; but his heart rate is a little faster than what it has been. Nothing to worry about though." Alice looked over her computer screen as she told Allen the information.

"You brought roses today?" A short girl with dyed pink hair walked around the front desk to look at the pretty flowers.

"Yea, they just looked really beautiful today..." Allen talked with a hint of guilt in his voice. Everyday for the past two years Allen would bring one flower per day; and when one month passed by he would bring a small bouquet of flowers ranging from six to ten. Today he brought only three roses for some reason, even though he had never once brought just three roses. Today was a special day, not special in a good way but in a sad way; today was the same day that Lavi was hit by the car. Exactly two years to this day Lavi had gone into his coma.

"They look like fire and ice." The girl with pink hair commented as she looked at the roses.

"Yea, this one is anyway." Allen pointed at one of the three roses. "They remind me of Lavi and I. Lavi being the red rose and me being the white." Allen nodded towards the roses. "Lavi being the fire and me being the ice..." All of the women except the pink haired one were confused as to what he was talking about. But when the two other women, Alice and the blonde haired standing next to her leaned over the desk they knew what he was talking about.

There was one red rose, one white rose and one fire and ice rose.

Allen and the three young women stood in silence for a minute until a young woman with blonde hair spoke up.

"Well, how's your job going?" She tried to change the subject fast as anyone could comment or say anything.

"It's going pretty well, we've been really busy though." Allen smiled at the young women. "How are your jobs going?"

"Just a huge pain in the ass." The blonde shrugged annoyed.

"May, watch your mouth!" Alice glared at the blonde.

"Oh come on, she could have said something far worse than 'ass' Alice! She could have said we have had a shit load of work!" The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out childishly at Alice.

"Nana, stop saying such dirty words!" Alice now pointed her motherly actions at Nana.

"I'm just gonna go know..." Allen awkwardly started walking down the hall towards the elevator as the three women continued to bicker.

"Hey, did Allen leave?" May looked away from the other two women to find the boy.

"Yea, I think so." Nana looked around the waiting room as she slightly turned her head.

"Can't blame him for wanting to go see Lavi." Alice sighed saddened by her own statement. "It's been so long... And everyday he comes to visit... It must be painful to see the one you love in front of you like that alive, breathing, but you can't talk to them or even be there for them when you want to."Alice stood letting small tears run down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Wait, he loves him?" Nana looked confused as she asked this.

"Yea, you didn't know? They both love each other very much from what I've heard from Lenalee." Alice looked over at her coworkers with sadness in her eyes. "She also said from what she heard directly from Lavi himself, I quote; "I have never known what it is like to truly love someone until I met Allen." as Alice said this her and the other two women stood in silence.

"Let's all just keep our hope alive along with Allen that Lavi will get better!" Nana threw her fist in the air triumphantly.

That is something that ran through Allen's mind over and over again as he stood around the corner out of sight from the women. Then Allen thought as he smiled. _"So it is true, people really do have compaction for one another." _

- O -

"Hey Lavi." Allen smiled as he walked into the hospital room. As he walked in he saw Lavi laying lifeless as always breathing in and out through a machine that would stabilize his breathing since he was out cold and couldn't do that kind of thing anymore.

"Look, I brought you roses." Allen slowly walked towards Lavi's bed. "I know how happy they made me when you would bring me roses after you would get home from school; so I thought you might like them." Allen tried to speak without tears but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

It had been two years since Allen had cried in front of Lavi and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He promised he would not cry in front of Lavi for his own sake, but something about crying now seemed so right.

"I better put these in a vase." Allen walked over to the other side of Lavi's bed where a vase filled with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. And one next to it that was filled with water but empty. He smiled at this, the nurse who cleaned Lavi's room always would leave a clean empty vase filled with water everyday that she knew allen would need one. _"But, she must have been keeping track of how long it had been since Lavi has been here for her to put out a vase today." _Allen thought as he put the three flowers in the empty vase.

"You know it's been three years since the last time we've talked or done anything. And right now all I want is for you to be ok... And still want to be with me after I caused all of this...All I want is to see you smile again..." Allen covered his eyes as he let out low whimpers and cries as tears flowed down his cheeks. Almost as if on cue it began to rain.

- O -

"I should get going." Allen whispered as he got up from the chair that was placed next to Lavi's bed. "Even though you can't talk or move for the matter I still enjoyed our visit." Allen took a step closer to Lavi's bed and gently cupped his cheek as he brushed his lips along his flushed cheek. "I love you" Allen whispered as he walked towards the door.

As Allen opened the door and began to walk out he heard Lavi's heart monitor spike. The steady rhythm was out of tune. As Allen turned to see what was wrong he stood shocked.

_Lavi was coughing._

- O -

I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry I meant for it to be longer but I wanted a good end for this chapter so I ended it here. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't hate me, *hides in corner*. Anyway please review, also While I was writing this chapter I got some new reviews from new people.

**Thanks To:** fangirl2232 and j99450!


	8. Chapter 8: Awake

Oh my gosh, 43 reviews? No way! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed!

**Thanks To: **Muddy Lotus, latexchocox3, EvangelineRose2412, Remnant of Life, Flying Pencil, Pices95 and XxlovelessYoaixX! Thank you all so much! I will try to make this chapter not so cliche.

- O -

"L-Lavi..." Allen stood shocked as he watched Lavi cough. _"No it can't be, how... How can he be coughing if he's in a coma? Wait, if he's coughing then he could possibly...!" _

"Lavi!" Allen ran back over to Lavi's bedside trying to think of what he should do.

"Give me a sign if you can hear me!" Allen grasped Lavi's hand hoping; just hoping he was really waking up.

As Allen reached up to pull the mouth piece off of Lavi's mouth to help him breath better; Lavi's hand twitched slightly before grabbing tightly onto Allen's trembling hand.

"L-Lavi..." Allen looked down and for the first time in two years, Lavi had responded to Allen's touch. Quickly Allen removed the mouth piece from Lavi's mouth pulling it off and around his head letting it drop dully to the bed.

"A...A...Al-Allen...?" Lavi choked out as he fluttered open his eye. Even though everything around him was blurry he could still see Allen's perfect angelic figure standing in front of him.

"Lavi..." Allen cupped his mouth in shock as tears ran down his face. "Y-you're all right..." Allen looked down at Lavi shocked as tears blurred his vision. "Please don't let this be a dream!" Allen flung his arms around Lavi not caring if he knocked anything over, including Lavi.

"A-Allen what are you talking about?" Lavi looked down confused at the young boy crying into his shoulder.

"Y-you don't remember?" Allen pulled away from Lavi's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Lavi looked at Allen even more confused than before. "All I remember is getting hit by that truck and then... I-I can't remember..." Lavi stuttered know somewhat aware of what was going on.

"How long was I out?" Lavi looked at Allen face that was filled with sorrow and joy.

"Two years..." Allen looked down at the floor as more tears fell down his face falling to the cold tiles.

"T-two years...?" Lavi spoke flabbergasted by Allen's statement. "H-how... What happened?" Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulder forcing the crying boy to look at him in the eyes.

"Y-you pushed me out of the way and got hit by the truck... You didn't get hurt to bad you just needed a few stitches but, then you went into a coma from the body stress and... I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Allen pulled his hand away from Lavi's and covered his face with both hands as he let out small cries and tears.

"I-if it weren't for me being so careless... then you would have never gotten hurt and you wouldn't have been in a coma for so long." Allen cried into his hands as Lavi sat staring at the younger boy with confusion and sorrow in his eye.

"Allen, look at me." Lavi gently removed Allen's hands from his face pinning them to the hospital bed; making Allen look at him.

"Now, I want you to listen carefully." Lavi spoke in a serious tone. "I pushed you out of the way because I didn't want to lose you again. I love you and I don't know if I could bare the burden of your death if I could do something to prevent it. Without you I wouldn't have a reason to wake up every morning. And it pains me to see how much I made you suffer to wait for me to wake up. It must have been hard, I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave you again." Lavi spoke as he pulled the crying boy into a loving embrace.

"Y-you promise?" Allen stuttered as he pushed his face deeper into Lavi's broad chest.

"I promise." Lavi pulled Allen into his lap to make it more comfortable for the younger boy; instead of leaning over the hard bedside.

"It's been so long since we've hugged like this." Allen let more tears run down his face as he curled up in Lavi's arms, his back pressing against Lavi's chest.

"It has." Lavi gently kissed Allen's hair.

"I've missed your touch." Allen glanced slightly behind himself to look at Lavi for a brief second.

"Even though I've been in a coma, I've missed your touch to." Lavi pulled Allen closer into himself.

"Oh, I should go tell the nurses that you're awake." Allen tried to slip out of Lavi's grip only to be pulled back into the elder's arms.

"Just one more minute. Just for one more minute, I want to stay like this." Lavi whispered into Allen's ear as he leaned against the headboard of the bed letting Allen lay in his arms.

"Ok, but then I need to tell them you're awake." Allen mumbled before he and Lavi fell into their own world in each others arms.

- O -

"Mmm..." Allen slowly opened his eyes to find himself still in Lavi's arms but laying on his side instead of his back.

"Ah, you're awake." Allen turned his head in shock to see the head nurse. She was a very muscular woman and very tall, she often scared of the new nurses that came to the hospital.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize, I was just really tired and... Then Lavi woke up and-" "Don't worry about it. I can understand, after all he hasn't been awake for two years. Also you two pry weren't worrying about running to tell the nurses at the moment." The tall woman smiled kindly as she cut Allen of mid sentence.

"Yea, we kind of just wanted to enjoy each others company." Allen blushed as he spoke. "Oh, you pry want me to get out of the Lavi's bed." Allen started to get out of the bed when he noticed that Lavi's arm was protectively wrapped around his waist.

The nurse laughed at this "don't worry about it, besides it's pretty late." She motioned towards the digital wall clock that read 2:24 AM.

"Thanks." Allen smiled before he snuggled back down to Lavi.

"Sleep well." The nurse kindly smiled before leaving the room as she closed it with a _click _sound indicating that the door was closed.

As Allen mumbled something to the nurse that he wasn't quite sure himself what he mumbled; he whispered "good night Lavi. I love you."

As the morning sun shadowed onto the intertwined lovers Lavi flickered open his eye. Lavi slowly started to sit up but was stopped by Allen who had a death grip around his waist; Lavi chuckled at Allen's cuteness and gently moved Allen enough so he could sit up right.

"Hey, Allen get up." Lavi gently shook the sleeping boy.

"Mmf..." Allen fluttered open his eyes smiling. "Good morning Lavi." Allen yawned as he stretched his arms out above his head.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Lavi smiled at the yawning boy.

"Yeah, because you were right next to me." Allen blushed slightly at his corny statement.

"Same." Lavi kissed Allen's forehead as he ran his fingers through the younger's white hair observing how soft it had gotten. "Have you gotten cuter?" Lavi half joked as he looked over Allen.

"It's possible, have you gotten sexier?" Allen spoke in the same tone as Lavi.

"It's possible. And I don't know why but you look exactly the same for some reason." Lavi cupped Allen's cheek to get a better look at his face.

"Pry because you haven't seen anyone or anything for the past two years." Allen explained as Lavi continued to observe his face.

"That could be it." Lavi pulled his hand away from Allen's face; only to wrap his arm around Allen's waist. "You're eighteen now, right?" Lavi asked as he pulled the younger boy in closer to him as his other hand pulled Allen's chin up to look at him in the eyes.

"I will be in four days." Allen blushed as Lavi brought their lips closer.

"Good, that means we can still celebrate your birthday together." Lavi gently brushed his lips against Allen's.

"You have something in mind don't you?" Allen eyed Lavi suspiciously.

"You know me all to well Allen." Lavi smirked before he brought their lips back together in a passionate kiss. Soon Lavi's hand found it's way up Allen's shirt; pinching and grabbing playfully.

"Lavi, not here." Allen pushed his hands against Lavi's chest preventing the elder to go any further.

"But Allen, we haven't done anything in two years." Lavi pouted giving Allen the puppy eye look.

"No, I'm sorry but I think you can wait a day or two until we get home." Allen spoke in a serious tone.

"Fine." Lavi crossed his arms in a child like fashion.

"I'm sorry. But you know it's kind of um... You know risky in a hospital..." Allen awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." Lavi sighed shrugging his shoulders. "But, you owe me when we get home." Lavi deviously smirked.

And on the inside Allen knew it was a joke but he knew what was going to happen when they would get home...

- O -

Sorry about the crappy/short chapter. And I can admit this was kind of a filler chapter. (-_-') Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Promise me

**Thanks to: **Muddy Lotus, latexchocox3, EvangelineRose2412, Remnant of Life, Flying Pencil, Pices95, XxlovelessYoaixX and amaya-nights rain! I would like to give a big thanks out to all of you who have reviewed!

**Note: **This chapter will have some smut in it!

- O -

"Eh? I can walk myself out of the hospital! I don't need to be escorted out in a wheelchair!" Lavi shouted at the nurses as they were trying to get Lavi into his wheelchair so he could go home with Allen who was waiting in his car for the stubborn red head.

"Come on, all we need you to do is sit in the wheelchair then you can go home." A blonde nurse tried coxing Lavi.

"No." Lavi shook his head like a child.

"You want to go home don't you?" A brunette nurse now tried to convince the stubborn red head.

"Well yea, but I don't want to be wheeled out of here in a wheelchair." Lavi crossed his arms pouting.

"Well you really don't have a choice whether you want to leave here in a wheel chair or not because we are required to escort all patients out in a wheelchair." The head nurse smiled mischievously knowing that she had Lavi trapped in a corner for come backs.

"Look I know that you have to take me out in a wheelchair but could you please just have a little exception." Lavi smiled kindly trying to convince the nurses.

"Ok, give us one good reason why we should let you walk out by yourself and if we approve then you can leave here however you please." The head nurse sighed admitting partial defeat.

"Um, well you see... My boyfriend is waiting out side for me and I don't want to look weak." Lavi slightly blushed at the statement.

"Ehh, you have a boyfriend? No way, so like you're in a real life yaoi?" The blonde nurse swooned thinking about naughty things.

"So, you and this boyfriend are pretty close, ne?" The brunette joined in wiggling an eyebrow.

"W-well, I suppose." Lavi stuttered awkwardly.

"So you've done it?" Now even the head nurse was joining in the conversation.

"_There is something seriously wrong with these nurses."_ Lavi thought. "Um, yea..." Lavi slightly blushed at what he was saying.

All of the nurses squealed in excitement. "No way! Was it all hot and kinky?" The blonde swayed back and forth.

"_That's what I say! I am the only one who can say that about what I do with Allen!"_ "Y-yea it was pretty kinky." Lavi grinned awkwardly trying to soften up the nurses to maybe let him just walk out of the hospital.

"What do you say Matrix? Should we let him go out of here without a wheelchair?" The brunette asked with pleading eyes.

"Hmm, ok." Lavi jumped in joy hearing this. "On one condition." The Matrix looked at Lavi with a devious sparkle in her eye.

"What would that be?" Lavi could feel a sweat drop roll down his forehead.

"You have to kiss your so called boyfriend in front of us." She grinned with that same sparkle in her eye.

"Ok." Lavi shrugged. _"This is going to be a piece of cake!" _

As Lavi and the nurses walked down the hall the older boy could hear the small girl chat going on behind him. Probably talking about what they were going to see.

Once they approached the glass door Lavi could make out a short figure with white hair through the fogy glass; whether he was sitting or standing Lavi couldn't tell.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi ran towards Allen; who was sitting on a bench in front of one of the many pillars that stood holding up the roof of the entrance to the hospital.

"Oh, L-mmm...!" Allen was cut of by Lavi's forceful lips that collided with his own being brought into his lovers arms.

"Allen. I. Want. You." Lavi spoke as he pushed Allen against one of the many pillars around them. Pining the younger boy with his leg in between Allen's grinding his lover's forming erection.

"Lavi...!" Allen let out a low whimper before Lavi pressed their lips together again.

"Stop!" Allen shoved Lavi away causing the older boy to stumble a little as he was forced back. "If you don't know what 'wait till we get home' means then you can kiss goodbye doing anything tonight!" Allen said glaring at his lover.

"Eh? But Allen!" Lavi pouted.

"No buts Lavi! Now get in the car before I make you walk home!" Allen pointed at his white Mustang.

"What about your butt?" Lavi wiggled his eyebrow half joking and half seductive.

"G-get in the car, now!" Allen stuttered as he tried to hide his blush that was appearing on his face.

As Lavi walked towards Allen's car he saw the nurses giggling as they walked back into the hospital. Where they hid Lavi had no idea.

- O -

"Well we're home. Now lets mess around a little." Lavi grinned at Allen as they walked into Lavi's old apartment.

"Is that all you can seriously think about?" Allen spoke sounding annoyed as he took of his shoes placing them against the wall next to the front door.

"Allen I haven't had any sexual interaction for two years. So yes, I can admit that is what is on my mind right now." Lavi sighed as he followed Allen who was walking into the kitchen.

"I just would think that you would have more on your mind than fucking me." Allen said in a cold emotionless tone.

"I do have more on my mind than sex Allen." Lavi looked at Allen a little hurt by Allen's comment.

"Like?" Allen turned on the sink faucet and began to wash his hands.

"Like, how beautiful you've become over two years, how you were amazing enough to get a job and practically live on your own, how much I've missed you, and how much I love you." Lavi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist pulling his young lover in closer to himself.

Before Lavi could react he felt lips on his own as Allen spun around taking Lavi's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

"Seems like I'm forgiven." Lavi smirked as he pushed his and Allen's lips back together.

"You're just lucky that you have a way with words." Allen mumbled as their lips collided once again.

"So I take it we're gonna do something kinky." Lavi grinned as he roamed his hand up Allen's shirt feeling Allen's toned muscles.

"Just go easy on me, it's been a while." Allen moaned into Lavi's touch.

"Don't worry it's been a while for me to." Lavi smiled as he snaked his hands up Allen's shirt further pinching something that made Allen yelp.

As the moments went on they were soon on Lavi's couch stark naked making out with playful touches of need and wanting for one another.

"L-Lavi..! I-I can't hold it in any longer!" Allen moaned as Lavi nuzzled Allen's pale neck.

"Ok, you ready?" Lavi positioned himself under Allen's entrance.

"W-wait Lavi...!" Allen's throat let ut a scream of pain from Lavi not preparing him.

"Damn Allen loosen up!" Lavi groaned as he tried to thrust farther inside Allen.

"Ah, Lavi please go faster... I-it hurts so much!" Allen let out another skriech wincing at the pain as tears ran down his face.

"Allen... I'm gonna come!" Lavi let out a throaty moan before he did what he said he would do. Allen soon came a few seconds after Lavi.

Lavi slowly pulled himself out of his young lover making Allen wince. "That was amazing." Lavi smiled at Allen as he pulled the younger boy into a loving embrace.

"I-it hurts so much..." Allen let out a few more stray tears as he whispered this.

"What?" Lavi looked down at Allen somewhat confused.

"Jerk, I hurt so much right now and all you can say is 'what'..." Allen glared at Lavi trying to get out of his strong grip.

"Why do you hurt?" Lavi spoke still not catching on about what Allen was saying.

"I hurt because you didn't prepare me, what so ever." Allen tried to move the position he was in, only to let out a yelp in pain.

" Oh man! I'm so sorry Allen, I swear I just forgot! I'm so sorry, it doesn't hurt to much does it?" Lavi looked down at Allen with concerned eyes.

"It surly doesn't feel pleasant." Allen spoke somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Allen, I really am." Lavi looked away from his lover ashamed.

"It's fine, just please remember next time." Allen sighed as he leaned in closer to Lavi.

"Don't worry I will." Lavi gave Allen a caring smile.

As silence fell between the two Lavi was the first to speak up. "Allen can I ask you something?" Lavi whispered slightly.

"Sure." Allen managed to give a slight shrug.

"Why do you love me?" Lavi mumbled almost acting ashamed of his question.

"Why do I love you...? Well for starters: you are the first person I have ever shown my arm who hasn't freaked out, you don't care about my scar or hair color, basically you except me for who I am, you brought me back to life, I can trust you, I know that you trust me, and you are the first person who I have truly loved." Allen looked at Lavi not taking his eyes of him for one second.

"Now, why do you love me?" Allen snuggled into Lavi's chest.

"Well, because you're cute, smart, funny, caring, I know I can trust you, the way you smile when you're happy, the way you say my name, and I know for a fact that my life was a pointless existence until I met you." Lavi pulled his young lover closer to himself.

"Seems as though we have a lot of the same reasons." Allen smiled into Lavi's chest.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Lavi buried his nose into Allen's white hair memorizing the mesmerizing scent that reminded him of sweet things like candy, cakes, cookies, sugar and just sweet things in general.

"Yeah, it is."Allen smiled as he pulled away from Lavi's chest looking at him in the eye. "Can you promise me something?" Allen looked at his lover as he spoke in a serious tone.

"Anything for you." Lavi smiled back down at his lover.

"Promise me that you will never leave me..." Allen's hand slowly reached up to Lavi's face gently cupping his cheek. "Promise me that you won't leave me no matter what... That includes dying, and if you die on me I will never forgive you." Allen continued to look at Lavi with a serious expression across his face.

"I promise." Lavi smiled warmly at Allen gently placing his hand over Allen's.

_Allen knew this was a promise Lavi couldn't keep, but he just wanted to hear Lavi say it. As an angel Allen could tell where a person would die, how they would die and the time they would die. _

- O -

Hello! Sorry for the not so amazing chapter, I hope you liked it anyway. I will try to make this story not so repetitive. I also hope you liked my crappy attempt at another lemon for this chapter. I'm sorry this story is so cliche... (-_-') Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Three wishes

Yay, 60 reviews! I'm so happy! :D Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

**Thanks to: **Muddy Lotus, latexchocox3, EvangelineRose2412, Remnant of Life, Flying Pencil, Pices95, XxlovelessYoaixX, amaya-nights rain, Black7kitten and Intransigence and Acquiescence! I would like to give a big thanks out to all of you who have reviewed!

**Author's Note: **I will be changing my pen name sometime soon, I have narrowed it down to two: Silent Melody or Bloody Rose. Just telling you guys in advance! If you could also let me know if these are good pen names or if they well, suck.

Woo! Summer break is just four days away! You all should be happy with me because that means I will be uploading everyday to every other day!:D

- O -

"Morning Allen!" Lavi smiled warmly to Allen who was sleepily rubbing his eyes as he walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Lavi." Allen smiled at the older boy.

"I hope you like bacon, I made a lot for breakfast. I also made a ton of pancakes so eat up." Lavi smiled as he stirred the bacon in an amazingly large pan.

"Bacon?" Allen's eyes got wide as a small trickle of drool fell down his cheek. "When will it be ready?" Allen eagerly leaned over Lavi to see the sizzling meat.

"Not for another five minutes or so. Why don't you set the table while it cooks." Lavi gently gave Allen a kiss on his forehead before he continued to stir the bacon.

"Ok." Allen pouted as he walked away from Lavi to pull two plates out of one of the many cabinets. Once Allen had gotten the rest of the proper dinning wear he sat down at the table waiting for the food to be done.

"Thanks for setting the table." Lavi smiled as he scooped some bacon out of the sizzling pan placing it on Allen's plate then his own.

Of course, even though Allen was starving he waited for Lavi to get the pancakes and for him to take his seat before he picked up his fork ready to eat.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lavi wiggled his finger motioning for Allen not to eat. "Didn't you forget something?" Lavi pointed at the apron he was wearing, that Allen had just now noticed that said 'kiss the cook'.

"Do I have to?" Allen groaned eyeing his breakfast idly.

"Yes." Lavi grinned as he leaned closer to Allen.

"Ok." Allen sighed putting down his fork leaning into Lavi giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Lavi smiled as he sat in his own chair across from Allen.

"For what?" Allen looked up somewhat confused as he cut his pancake.

"For making my day." Lavi smiled as he took a sip out of his coffee mug; which Allen was wondering where in the world it came from. Seeing how he just noticed it now.

"Just a simple kiss made your day?" Allen tilted his head confusingly as he took a bite out of his pancake.

"No, not just a kiss would make my day. Only a kiss from you could make my day." Lavi continued to smile as he gently reached across the table cupping Allen's cheek in his palm.

"I sure am going to miss moments like this." Allen whispered thinking that he was speaking in his head.

"What?" Lavi looked at the younger boy with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Oh, sorry it's nothing." Allen weakly smiled trying to get Lavi's mind off what he had just said.

"You sure? Because it sure sounded like you said something about missing moments like this." Lavi gave Allen a stern look as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, you must be hearing things." Allen tried to convince Lavi yet again.

"Ok." Lavi shrugged dropping the subject all together, pulling his hand away from Allen's face to eat his breakfast.

"_I feel so bad hiding this from Lavi..."_ Allen thought as he a bite out of his bacon. _"Should I tell him? How would he react?" _Allen thought taking a sip of his water. _"I need to... Even if he may take it badly he deserves to know." _

"L-Lavi, can I tell you something?" Allen stuttered.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Lavi put down his fork to look Allen in the eyes.

"As an angel I can tell when someone dies... Not only that but I can tell how and where they die..." Allen looked down at his lap tensioning his shoulders.

"You can?" Lavi looked surprised at Allen. "But I thought you weren't an angel anymore." Lavi raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No, I'm not an angel anymore, I just kept some of the traits of being an angel." Allen started to look up at Lavi.

"Oh ok, so let me guess you can see when I'm going to die." Lavi spoke in a serious tone.

"No, I actually can't tell when you are going to die for some reason... But, I can see when I'm going to die." Allen spoke in a saddened tone.

"W-what?" Lavi choked on his pancake he was eating. "T-that can't be true!" Lavi coughed looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"But it is. I can't tell the exact date or time though... I can tell that it will be sometime five months from now." Allen looked back down towards his lap.

"Can you tell how you're going to die?" Lavi continued to look concerned, as he should be.

"I can't tell what it is that will cause my death but it will be some type of sickness. Like cancer, heart attack, stroke, something unpredictable that has to do with my health." Allen continued to stare at his lap not wanting to look Lavi in the eyes.

Before Allen could react he heard Lavi's chair being pushed back and in seconds Lavi had pulled the younger boy into a loving embrace. "You look like you need some comforting." Lavi smiled warmly as he pulled Allen in closer to himself.

Allen just simply nodded before he wrapped his arms around the taller red head.

"We'll get through this, I promise." Lavi pulled away from Allen just enough to look the younger in his eyes not breaking the embrace.

_That was one promise Lavi should have never made. _

- O -

It had been four months since Allen had told Lavi about his coming death. He had gotten sick, first it started out with little coughs, a fever and other things that go along with a cold. But now it was apparent Allen had more than a cold, he was coughing up blood, he had hitched breathing, his fever was consistent, he also had chest pain. When Lavi had finally convinced Allen to see the doctor they got the worst news that anyone could ever ask for.

Allen had lung cancer.

It was so late that they had figured out that the doctor said to make arrangements and enjoy the time he had left. Lavi was of course heavily angered by this, however when he asked if there was anything Allen wanted to do or see he got the strangest response. Allen said he wanted three 'wishes' were he could ask Lavi for something and he had to obey.

- O -

"Lavi!" Allen called the red head over from the kitchen to help him with a glass he was trying to reach on the top shelf in one of the cabinets.

"Yea? Oh, here." Lavi reached above the struggling white haired boy grabbing the glass handing it to Allen.

"Thanks." Allen smiled warmly to his older lover.

"Don't mention it." Lavi shrugged slightly smiling. "So, you looking forward to our trip in the mountains?" Lavi smiled obviously exited by the trip.

Lavi's friend Lenalee owned a small house up in the mountains and upon hearing Allen's 'condition' she gave them the keys giving them a whole week up in the mountains.

"Defiantly." Allen ecstatically smiled lighting up the whole room.

As silence fell between the two Lavi was the first to speak. "Have you come up with a 'wish' yet?" Lavi slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Um yea, just one though." Allen slightly blushed as he spoke.

"Good, what it is?" Lavi smiled as he sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"I want to make love with you one last time." Allen blushed even deeper before he sat down on Lavi's lap wrapping his arms around the elder's neck.

"You sure? I mean with yo-" "yes, I'm sure." Allen determinately looked at Lavi bringing their lips together softly. The soft kiss soon became needy and passionate. Lavi's tongue explored Allen's mouth it had yet to enter since their last 'make out' session four months ago.

"Mm-Lavi..." Allen moaned into the kiss fully enjoying the moment.

"You know how long it's been since we've done this?" Lavi asked as he started to unbutton Allen's shirt.

"Wasn't it back when you got out of the hospital?" Allen slightly moaned as he spoke due to Lavi who was teasingly swirling his tongue around Allen's nipples.

"Yeah, we've actually only done this three times." Lavi realized just now.

"You're right." Allen continued to moan into Lavi's touches.

"We'll have to make this memorable." Lavi grinned lustily as he slipped Allen's shirt off the younger's shoulders.

"That we will." Allen grinned along with Lavi as he began to unbutton Lavi's shirt.

"You maybe want to go to my room?" Lavi mumbled into Allen's neck as he licked, bit and nipped the pale skin leaving red marks behind.

"Sure." Allen gasped as Lavi ran his hand into Allen's pants.

Lavi then gently lifted Allen off himself so his could stand only to pick back up Allen walking towards his room. Once they got to Lavi's room Lavi gently tossed Allen onto his bed before he began where he left off.

"Nhg.. Lavi... I want you." Allen moaned into Lavi who was pressing their lips together.

"You're ready?" Lavi pulled away from Allen just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Y-yes." Allen's breath hitched in excitement.

"Ok." Lavi grinned reaching for Allen's pants unbuttoning and unzipping them before he yanked them of with his boxers in one swift pull tossing the clothing off the bed.

Allen shivered at the sudden flow of air. "P-please hurry, I can't hold in that much longer." Allen whimpered in need.

"Just hold on a little longer." Lavi comfortingly kissed Allen lightly on the lips before he began to remove his pants.

Within seconds Lavi had his pants and boxers off along with Allen. "You ready?" Lavi looked for confinement in the younger boy's eyes.

"Yes, please hurry." Allen somehow blushed as he spoke.

"Ok, I'm just going to get you used to it." Lavi positioned his finger under Allen before he slowly pushed his finger into Allen's entrance receiving an approving moan from the younger boy. Lavi soon added another finger scissoring inside Allen stretching him out. Soon Lavi had inserted another digit continuing to stretch Allen hearing his moans become more and more needy.

"You ready?" Lavi slowly pulled his fingers out of Allen.

Allen nodded in response. As Lavi pressed the tip of his member to Allen's entrance he began to moan himself enjoying the feeling.

"Ah-ah Lavi!" Allen moaned as Lavi pushed deeper into his young lover. "F-faster! Harder!" Allen dug his blunt nails into Lavi's back in pain and pleasure.

Lavi began to trust harder and faster until he was continuously hitting Allen's sweet spot earning screams of pleasure from Allen. Lavi soon came inside Allen as the white haired teen soon came after Lavi hitting their stomachs and chests with his seed.

Slowly Lavi pulled himself out of Allen leaving him feeling empty without Lavi inside him.

"That was amazing...!" Lavi grinned as he lied his tired body down next to Allen.

"It was." Allen panted trying to catch his breath from the mind blowing experience.

"Only if moments like this could last forever..." Lavi let out a saddened look as he spoke.

"Only if..." Allen whispered closing his eyes imagining all of the things that could happen only if he were to stay on earth.

- O -

"Wow!" Lavi smiled surprised looking around Lenalee's small mountain house or cabin if you would. "It's really nice for being small!" Lavi continued to look around.

"It is really nice." Allen smiled looking around with Lavi.

"Come on let's unpack then we can do whatever we want!" Lavi smiled taking both his luggage and Allen's in his arms carrying it to what he believed to be the master bedroom.

They both ended up unpacking pretty quick and decided to go on a short walk. Not to long into the walk they ran across a beautiful tree with a dark brown tree trunk and pretty pink flowers. It almost looked like a Japanese cherry blossom. It had an amazing view of the sunset over a mountain, and just an amazing view in general. They ended up going there every night they had stayed in the mountains so far. Although on the third night Allen started to feel worse than what he had in a while. He then remembered something crucial that the doctor said.

"_If you suddenly start to feel worse out of the blue it means your time is about up."_

- O -


	11. Chapter 11: Forever Gone

I would like to apologize to all of my readers for making this story so dramatic and repetitive. I still like this story though! Shout out time! Shout outs go toMuddy Lotus,latexchocox3, EvangelineRose2412, Remnant of Life, Flying Pencil, Pices95, XxlovelessYoaixX, amaya-nights rain, Black7kitten, Intransigence and Acquiescence, Tykiforlife, and j99450. Thanks for reviewing!

Woo! Summer break is finally here! Even though it doesn't feel like it, I spent my last day of school helping my art teacher clean out her room. Kind of boring but we got bribed with soda! :D

**Note: **Just a warning, beware of sad things...

- O -

As a result of Allen's cancer he got weaker by the day, sicker by the hour, and lifeless by the minute. He tried to keep his pain to himself but Lavi could see everything perfectly almost as if Allen wasn't trying to hide it. Lavi and Allen had arrived in the mountains on Saturday night, it was now Thursday they still had two full days up in the mountains. As Allen knew and Lavi feared they both had to except that Allen would be leaving soon. Though Allen knew the day now, Lavi did not. He thought he would have at least a few more days with Allen. He was anything but right.

"Good morning Allen!" Lavi smiled brightly at his young lover trying to boost both his and Allen's spirits.

"Good morning Lavi." Allen smiled back sipping his tea while standing on the balcony looking at the mountains as the sun rouse.

"Feeling better?" Lavi hollered as he walked into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not really." Allen looked down saddened into his tea.

"I'm sorry." Lavi gave Allen a sympathetic look as he made his way over to the younger boy.

"I am to." Allen sighed still looking into his steaming tea cup.

"Why are you sorry, this isn't your fault." Lavi placed his coffee down on the small table which sat on the balcony with two chairs. Seconds later Allen felt warm arms wrapped around himself feeling Lavi's hard chest press against his back in a comforting hug.

"I know but I'll be leaving you." Allen fought back tears knowing how torn Lavi would feel seeing how he had already seen Allen die once before.

"Don't go worrying about me. It's you who you should be worrying about." Lavi tightened his grip on Allen.

"I know it's just that..." Allen let a few tears run down his face not bothering to finish what he was saying.

"Allen, it's alright." Lavi turned the younger boy around so he could see Allen's face.

"L-Lavi..." Allen looked at Lavi with tears running from his eyes and down his cheeks. He sloppily put his cup of tea down on the table where Lavi's cup was also sitting; before he wrapped his arms tightly around Lavi as if his life depended on it crying into Lavi's chest. "I-I'm gonna m-miss you so much...!" Allen let out broken cries tightening his grip on Lavi.

His crying slowly subsided as Lavi said comforting words and held him close.

"L-Lavi..." Allen slowly pulled his head away from Lavi's chest looking at the taller red head.

"Hmm?" Lavi looked somewhat confused at Allen.

"I want you to be happy after I leave. I know that you would be able to find someone that wouldn't leave you like this. So... For my second wish I want you to find someone after I leave to spend your life with..." Allen hated saying these words but he wanted Lavi to be happy.

"Impossible." Lavi spoke in a cold serious tone. "I couldn't ever do that. Even if you do leave me it would go against everything I stand for..."

"And what would that be, what do you stand for?" Allen looked at Lavi with curious eyes.

"If you truly love someone you won't ever leave or stop loving them, even if they have left you." Lavi still looked at Allen with serious eyes that matched his serious tone.

Allen let a small smile pass his lips. "You never cease to amaze me." Allen smiled reaching up to Lavi's face cupping his cheek. "Please just try for me." Allen smiled trying to convince Lavi.

Letting smiled letting out a small sigh. "Ok, I'll try. For you." Lavi brought his lips closer to Allen's until they met softly interlocking in a loving kiss.

"Thank you." Allen smiled as he pulled away from the kiss only to reconnect their lips once again.

They both stood kissing with no lust, no need, no want, just love.

- O -

"Wow it sure is nice out." Lavi swooned over the beautiful weather as he and Allen sat on the balcony sipping at their warm drinks.

"It sure is." Allen smiled trying to lighten his mood.

Silence fell between the two, until Lavi spoke up. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of our day?"

"Honestly I kind of want to go for a walk." Allen sighed looking out upon the mountains.

"Ok, you sure you'll be able t-" "Yes, and even if I get tired I'll push myself to go farther." Allen cut Lavi off mid-sentence. He spoke ambitiously wanting to show to Lavi that he could make it and he wasn't weak.

"Ok if you're sure. Where do you want to hike to?" Lavi plastered on a smile, it was a true smile just exaggerated a bit.

"That one tree we've gone up to everyday. The pink one that looks like a cherry blossom tree." Allen spoke as if Lavi forgot things easily for some reason.

"Oh, that's a really nice spot! When do you want to leave?" Lavi smiled excitedly as he set down his coffee cup.

"As soon as possible. I really want to stay there for as long as we can." Allen smiled happily with a hint of sadness in his eyes showing his true pain and suffering.

"Got it, lets get our stuff ready then we can head out for as long as you like." Lavi still smiled kindly as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in picking up his coffee. "You gonna come in?" Lavi looked a little confused at Allen seeing he got up and was at the doorway leading back to the house, and he still hadn't stirred to get up like what he would originally do.

"Hm...? Oh yeah, I'll be there in just a second." Allen slightly turned his head to give Lavi a reassuring smile.

Allen was dazing out into space far more recently for some reason. His reason for doing so was due to his final stage of cancer. Death...

- O -

Lavi and Allen had left shortly afterwards making their way to the tree. It took about twenty minutes to finally reach their destination due to Allen having to take a break every five minutes or so to catch his breath. He hated showing Lavi that he was in pain but at this point there was no hiding it.

"Come over here and sit down." Lavi smiled warmly towards Allen patting the space in front of himself.

Allen kindly obliged sitting in-between Lavi's legs leaning on the elders soft yet firm chest. "I'm going to miss your touch..." Allen sighed trying to hold back tears. He hated saying this making both himself and Lavi feel upset. But now it just seemed so right...

"Let's try not to focus on that right now." Lavi spoke somewhat coldly. He to hated to talk about this. It pained him to see, hear or feel Allen's suffering.

"Ok, how about we have some lunch?" Allen smiled trying to brighten the mood.

"Sounds good." Lavi smiled back at Allen reaching for the picnic basket they had brought with them. Lavi pulled the basket closer to them placing it to the side of himself. He began to dig through the big basket pulling out a blanket he thought they might have needed, handing Allen a sandwich and pulling one out for himself.

They began to say light hearted jokes and truly trying to have a good time. Hours passed the afternoon had come and the evening sky had just began to fade. During this time Allen began to feel faint and weak. He started coughing up small amounts of blood only to swallow them back down to keep Lavi from worrying. Those small amounts were becoming bigger and bigger as moments passed. By the time the evening had passed and the sun had buirdly started to set Allen was having a hard time just trying to keep his breathing even.

Allen started to laugh at one of Lavi's jokes. "Pftt, L-Lavi..!" Allen cackled letting out small howls of laughter. Not paying attention Allen laughed far to hard and long causing him to cough slightly choking.

"Hey Allen are you alright?" Lavi looked at Allen concerned. Right after Lavi had spoken Allen coughed up blood that splattered across the green grass clashing the colors making the blood stand out.

"Oh god..." Allen covered his mouth in disbelieve meant. This was far the most amount of blood Allen had coughed up so far.

"Do you need some water or something? Or do you just want to head back to the house?" Lavi still spoke very concerned.

"N-no I'm fine." Allen wiped off the corner of his mouth.

"You sure?" Lavi eyed the younger boy cautiously.

"Yeah, do you think I can have that blanket? It's getting a little cold." Allen spoke shivering slightly.

"Sure." Lavi looked at Allen somewhat confused reaching for the blanket. Once he had grabbed the warm blanket he slightly changed Allen's position so he was more so sitting on his lap facing him instead of on the ground with his back towards him. Putting the blanket over both their bodies he held his young lover close trying to warm his somehow cold body.

"_I know my time is almost up." _Allen though as he pressed himself closer into Lavi. _"But I don't want it to be. I want to stay here forever. I want to stay here forever just like this." _Allen tried to hold back tears but they came anyway.

As Allen and Lavi held their embrace Allen felt the tightest surge in his chest. He wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out but a struggled cry. The feeling was like a constricting snake that was wrapping itself around Allen's chest.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi looked shocked at the younger boy who was obviously in deep pain.

This time when Allen opened his mouth to speak all that came out was blood. It was like a waterfall, never ending.

Lavi gasped shocked seeing so much blood everywhere. "Allen!" Lavi pulled the younger boy out of his grip placing him down in from of him kneeling in front of Allen trying to stop the blood somehow.

"L-Lavi..." Allen let out a struggled gasp as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Shh..." Lavi tried comforting the younger boy placing a finger to Allen's mouth motioning for him not to speak.

"L-Lavi, I-I figured out w-what I want... F-for my f-final wish..." Allen choked out letting more blood trickle out of his mouth and down the side of his chin joining the blood below himself.

"What would that be...?" Lavi lets tears run down his face as he gently tried to hold Allen so he could still see his face.

"I-I want to st-stay here w-with you... I-I don't w-want to d-di-" Allen didn't even get to finish his last word before he fell limp in Lavi's arms.

"A-Allen!" Lavi stuttered in shock at the emotionless boy, Lavi grabbed Allen's wrist trying to find a pulse. Nothing. "Come on wake up...!" Lavi gently shook Allen trying desperately to wake the limp lifeless body in front of him. "P-please wake up... Just o-one more time I w-want to see you... Please..." Lavi covered his eye with his bangs. "This can't be happening...!" Lavi screamed his voice ripping through the air.

"B-but I love him..." Lavi felt a slight glow reflect off his face and when he looked up all he saw was Allen being encased by crystals. He knelt in shock. "N-No! I won't let you take him away from me!" Lavi yelled reaching for the crystal only to have his hand go straight through it.

"No..." Lavi stared in disbelief.

_Allen was gone... _

- O -

- Ten Years Later -

It had been ten years since Allen Walker's death. Most people had forgotten about him by now. Not Lavi. He came to the grave he made Allen under that tree where he died. Even though his body did not lie there Lavi liked to think of it as his final resting place. He came to visit Allen every day. No matter what.

"Hey Allen, you know today is the same day you died." Lavi smiled sadly at the grave stone he had carved for Allen. "I'm happy I got to be with you during your final hours." Lavi was still surprisingly holding it together. "I'm glad I could make your first wish come true. I know I won't ever forget that one." Lavi smiled trying to hold back tears.

"I can proudly say for your second wish I tried to find someone but no one could ever replace your space in my heart. I'm sorry I truly did try..." Lavi was on the break of tears as he began to speak again.

"As for your final wish, I'm sorry I couldn't make it come true... I just feel terrible you had to die in such a horrible way..." Lavi was now freely letting tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry."

Lavi spent the next two and a half hours at Allen's grave. He walked away with a smile on his face as he always did.

- O -

As for what the grave said. It beautifully wrote:

_Allen Walker_

_1995-2013 _

_A Lover_

_A Boyfriend_

_An Angel _

_~end~_


End file.
